List of Lost Planet: Extreme Condition characters and adversaries
E.D.N. III which is a place where man attempted a new life after leaving a familiar planet which could be Earth. As they start life, the first ones to think on terraforming the planet was NEVEC, a large science enterprise. NEVEC, was the first to encounter the Akrids, the primary inhabitants of E.D.N. III. Years pass and a new group, led by Gale and Wayne studies an abandoned dome which belonged to NEVEC. No name so far for the group has been known. Years pass after Gale and Wayne encountered the Green Eye. NEVEC founded the frontier project which was used to terraform E.D.N. III and get rid of the Akrid. Meanwhile, some of the soldiers and people of NEVEC abandoned them and started the lawless Snow Pirates known as the Crimson Pirates. They fight againts the NEVEC forces and the ferocious Akrids. Due to the new outbreaks, NEVEC steps up on their campaign to eliminate anyone who tries to interfere the Frontier Project. Snow Pirate The 'Snow Pirate is a small group led by Yuri. They are a separate force from the Crimson Pirate and NEVEC and are enemies. Wayne Holden Wayne is the main character on the game. In the prologue, Wayne was one of the group which Gale led although no names for the group are known so far. He is frozen in his VS for years after the Green Eye killed Gale(Note that in a cutscene, Bandero is seen commanding NEVEC'' soldiers which he ordered to attack Gale indicating that Gale managed to survive from the dome.). Being rescued by Luca, Wayne joins the Snow Pirates. Wayne using the device that Yuri got him when trying to stop the frontier project enhanced the VS he was riding. Defeating '''Isenberg in their last stand, Wayne losses his memory due to the device. Wayne was happy as he sees grasses and dirt where he feel warm although it is revealed completely that Wayne lost all of his memory when Luca introduces herself to Wayne again. Yuri Solotov Yuri is the leader of a small group known as the Snow Pirate. Yuri dreams on once turning E.D.N. III into a place where humans can live. There, he studies about global warming to see if heat can be used to turn ice and snow into dirt and grass. As he discovers the harmonizer on Wayne's hand, Yuri decides to join NEVEC for unknown reasons. It is revealed that Yuri wants a small device which can be attached to Wayne's hand enhancing it's performance and the VS of his father if Wayne's piloting it. Yuri was killed in the end but his project was continued by Luca and the first part of his dream came true. Luka Luka is second in lead of the group after Yuri. She has a younger brother named Rick. Luka is the one who saved Wayne from his VS as he got frozen in it for almost 30 years. She doesn't trust Wayne at first although grows to trust him more as events happened in the game. Luka continued the project of Yuri after a year has passed from the time when the Frontier Project was stopped. Yuri's dream was successful as Luka manages to heat up the snow turning it into dirt. Rick Rick is the younger brother of Luka. He is a skilled technician. It is never revealed why Rick wears a visor on his head. During the course of the game, Rick got separated from Luka and Wayne after the trailer which they use was attacked by NEVEC after the defeat of the green eye and the appearance of Bandero and NEVEC soldiers in the abandoned dome. Rick was helped by Basil for a year making him survive a long time. He was reunited with Luka and Wayne as they found a trailer on the Crimson Pirate base. Basil Basil is a soldier which normally arrived in E.D.N. III ten years before the death of Gale. Gale saved Basil from danger and like Wayne, he gave Basil a harmonizer although being a different type from Wayne's harmonizer. She managed to survive for thirty years after the death of Gale. When Basil was in the trailer, she talked to Wayne revealing when Gale died and secrets of the harmonizer which Wayne doesn't know. She got killed though when she tried to stop NEVEC soldiers from advancing to Wayne as they try to save Yuri. Crimson Pirate The Crimson Pirate normally were soldiers of NEVEC or another group if there is. They are lawless and they are hostiles againts NEVEC due to them on trying to stop the frontier project. Their base is found near the Snow Plains on the cliff edges and in a highway just in the train station. Their VS are lightweight and balanced although they lack firpower and some of them aren't stable. NEVEC NEVEC (Neo Venus Construction Company) is a science enterprise. They are the first to inhabit E.D.N. III and to think of terraforming the planet in order to turn it into a paradise and get rid of the Akrids. Due to their advance technology, they manage to develop laser weapons which are effective againts both humans and VS also againts Akrids. Ivan Solotov Ivan, possibly the father of Yuri is the past leader of NEVEC. He is someone which Basil is after for unknown reasons. Not much information is known about him except that he is actually being used only by NEVEC. Dennis Isenberg Isenberg is the leader of NEVEC. He was the one who decided about the Frontier Project. When Bandero manages to show the Advance VS which Wayne has, he manages to create a Advance VS which hovers like Waynes VS after using the device. Through the course of the game, it is revealed that the frontier project which he created was used to terraform the planet although it will kill anything not inside the space elevator. He pilots an highly advance VS which is mostly based on Gale's VS. He was killed by Wayne after Wayne shot him with a bullet that was empowered by the harmonizer. Bandero Bandero is the second in lead of the enterprise, NEVEC. Bandero managed to defeat Wayne after Wayne killed the Green Eye. Managing to defeat Wayne, Wayne abandondes his fathers VS although Bandero has taken it as his own by enhancing it. Bandero is responsible for actually killing his father, not the Green Eye. He was defeated by Wayne when they fought on the NEVEC base which is leading to Yuri and the space elevator. Joe Joe is a member of the NEVEC force although he doesn't trust them due to a cutscene where he revealed that he was getting information about the Frontier Project. He has no close ties on NEVEC although he was captured by Wayne and Basil although was released. He joined the Snow Pirate after he was released by Luca. He pointerd out about the large thermal energy source on the abandoned thermal plant. He saved Wayne from Bandero after Wayne defeated the Akrid which was the source of the thermal energy. After stopping the frontier project, no other known information was revealed if where Joe is although he is still alive. Akrid Akrids are the primary inhabitants of the planet E.D.N. III. They are first found and encountered by NEVEC. Akrids contain precious thermal energies inside their bodies which protects them from the cold. It is unknown if why Akrids will freeze in the cold while burn when in a warm place when been killed. *'Trilid' - Trilid's are small flying Akrids taking the appearance of a short centipede. Trilid's attack by hitting their targets in a fast speed while rotating. They are the most weakest of all the Akrids and will only provide a small amount of Thermal Energy. Their weakspots are located in the center of their heads. Due to their weakness, Trilid's group together with others and will form a swarm. *'Sepia' - Sepia's are small Akrids which are capable of attacking by opening their jaws and charging towards the opponent while it is opened. They are easy to kill so they gather together with other Sepias. Sepia's and Bolsepia's can also be killed by hitting them with grapple hook. *'Cydsepia' - Cydsepia's are most likely evolved from Sepias. They attack by a forward leap or are defending themselves by spitting an exploding acid at their foes in a ballistic manner. *'Bolsepia' - Bolsepia's are small Akrids disame as Sepia's although have two different types of attack with one being disame as the Sepia and the other were they will explode violently which released something like lava or hot water. It will take Bolsepia's time in order to be able to explode although if hit by weapons, whether inflating themselves or not, they will explode affecting anything in the range of their explosion. *'Genessa' - Genessa's are normally Akrids although not in their appearance. Rather than attacking enemies, they will release small Akrids like Trilid's, Sepia's, and Bolsepia's. They are commonly found attached to walls, in the ground or ceiling. *'Dongo' - Dongo's are mid-sized Akrids which have horns in their back and two pincers which can stretch. Their weakspots(glows like how thermal energy does)are located in the back in order to avoid damaging it while they use their roll attack. Dongo's will get turned around if been hit by the shotgun or explosives making them immobile. The larger Godon will only turn around by explosion and will roll through rolls unlike Dongo's. *'Chryatis' - Chryatises are large Akrid which have long two front legs and heads. They are capable of attacking by swinging their legs in fast speed or using it to stab an enemy with incredible force. If both of their legs are destroyed, they will go down and will be immobile until killed. They are frequently encountered throughout the game. *'Gorechryatis' - The Gorechryatis are ten times larger than the normal Chryatis and are tougher and harder to defeat since also, their weak spots are covered with hard skin. They are very powerfull that they can even destroy a couple of heavily armed VS. In Normal and Hard mode, their skins are inpenetratable by non vs weapons. This are the shotgun and assault rifle. *'Raibee' - Raibees are wasp like large flying insects. They contain a large sizable weakspot found in their abdomen. Raibee's can attack by spitting fire or fireballs and by using their stinger which can generate electricity although it will render them immobile when they hit a wall. If one of their sets of wings are destroyed, Raibee's will go down and will be completely immobile. *'Skalt' - Skalts are plant like Akrids which contain ball shaped things in the top which are capable of shooting explosive spores. The spores will normaly look like thorns and will regenerate back after a few seconds. Skalt's are normally found with other Skalt's and is unknown if how they manage to move underground. *'Jellon' - Jellon's are big, jellyfish-like Akrid hovering in the air. They are able to produce Jellites which are able to grow quickly into Jellons if not destroyed for a matter of time. They explode violently if are hit multiple times or more than the ones that is needed to kill them. *'Jellite' - Jellites are small Jellons. They only pose threat to humans but not to VS. Jellites grow immedietly into Jellon's if left allive for a matter of time. *'Parajellon' - Parajellons are bigger than Jellons. They are able to produce Parajellites which are capable of growing immediately like Jellites. They produce a large electromagnetic field in their insides (Note that Parajellons can be seen having electric currents on their body)rather than producing a dangerous explosive attack. They emit large threat to Vital Suits but not to humans. *'Parajellite' - Parajellites are small Parajellons. Just like Parajellons, they are able to attack by exploding violently releasing a large electromagnetic field. Even with their small size, they can grow just like Jellites although Parajellites pose a threat also to Vital Suit's but not much like Parajellites. *'Neegal' - Neegal are scorpion like Akrids which are able to glide in the air. Their stingers can extend a lot even with their size although if the stingers are destroyed (by shooting the thermal energy that is found that attaches the stinger and the body), it can't be regenerated although Neegal's are still able to attack by their pincers. Category G Akrid *'Godon' - Godons's are 5 times larger than normal Dongo's. They are stronger, faster, and tougher than normal Dongo's and will only get turned around when hit by a rocket launcher or a explosive while using it's rolling attack. While rolling, it can also go through the sides of walls if it hits a dead end. *'Undeep' - Undeeps are giant worm-like Akrid and are ten times larger than humans. There are only few Undeeps and they are encountered in Mission 3. Even if they seem Invulnerable, they can be killed by shooting all of their thermal spots. Killing them gives the player to unlock an achievement although the achievement will only be unlocked once one Undeep is killed and the mission is finished. *'Windega' - The Windega is a giant like-moth akrid which is being 1000 times larger than an original moth. It is so large that when it flies through places, it causes violent winds to form going to the direction where it is going. The Windega is also capable of shooting explosives having the shape of eggs. Just like the Undeep, killing the Windega will unlock an achievement but only after killing the Windega and after finishing the mission. *'Raibion' - The Raibion is a giant Raibee and is ten times more larger than it. It is fast even with its weight. The Raibion is able to create a group of Sepia-like Akrids which aim for the enemies and explode when it hits a solid object or hit by bullets. Note that it's set of Wings cannot be destroyed due to its fast speed and tough armor. It is also capable of generating electricity through it's stingers and will decrease half of the life of a VS or even more(depending on the difficulty). The Raibion contains a lot of attacks and most are hard to avoid. *'Queen' - The queen is a giant Chryatis even more massive than the Gorechryatis. It has a large pair of destructible legs just like the Chryatis and another pair of small arms just near the two front legs. The Queen is completely immobile although it will stop it on inflicting a large amount of damage. The head of the Queen though contains a weak spots and is hard to shoot if both of it's legs aren't destroyed. *'Green Eye' - The green eye is the largest of all the Akrids. The green eye is responsible for killing Gale, Wayne's father. It inhabits the abandoned dome. It is also capable of breathing a freezing breath and large ice stones. Due to its massive size, the green eye is able to immobilize enemies for a few seconds. The green eye though has multiple weak points although the second and third weak spots are only vulnerable once all of the first ones are destroyed. *'Tencale' - The Tencale is the most insect like of all the Akrid due to its being taking the appearance of a very massive spider. It inhabits the thermal plant that was abandoned for three years. The tencale is the only Akrid which is able to produce webs. Its legs are also destroyable like the Queen and Chryatis. If two are destroyed, the Tencale will go down and will be immobile but will regenerate back its legs after a few seconds. *'Saizarod' - The Saizarod is an massive worm like Akrid. It's skin is able to withstand the temperatures of lava's making it able to stay on it for an unlimited time(The lava is the place were the Saizarod lives and it cannot leave the lava or go through land). They have two tentacle like things which are called feelers. Unidentified Forces A group of Unidentified forces, being led by Gale and Wayne in the past, was a group which normally come to E.D.N. III searching the Abandoned Nevec Dome although only a few of this forces soldiers are seen in the prologue(the ones only on the patrolling squads). *'Gale Holden' - Gale is the father of the main protagonist, Wayne Holden. He is known to lead a group whose names have yet to be given. Possibly that the group Gale leads is just his own private squad or sometihng. Gale, saving Wayne from the Green Eye caused him his life. His VS though was found outside near the Abandoned Dome's entrance. Note - In a cutscene, it shows Bandero and a few Nevec Soldiers including Gale who has fallen to the ground. This indicates that Gale was killed by Bandero rather than the Green Eye indicating that Gale manages to escape from the Dome. Trivia *There exists a real homepage of NEVEC, secretly run by CAPCOM: :Homepage of Neo Venus Construction Company *For more informations about that homepage visit the Urban Dead Wiki about NEVEC: :NEVEC (Urban Dead Wiki)